


50 First Dates.

by GreensGreensGreens



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreensGreensGreens/pseuds/GreensGreensGreens
Summary: "Cassian was never the romantic type, let alone a people “person” or rather people’s elf (as some would say.) It wasn’t a surprise, as a nearly 200 year old being, becoming bitter wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. To him life was just a long haul of constant responsibility and appearances to make, it wasn’t all too bad though."When Cassian meets the mysterious Vanden in a noisy bar, It fuels a strange love/ hate relationship between the two  but he has short-term memory loss; he can't remember anything that happened the day before. So every day as Cassian falls slowly more in love with Vanden, he has to convince Vanden's very protective friends that he's truly in love.This modern au of Nyx Rising's "Life of the Party" is based Loosely on (one of the better Adam Sandler Movies)  "50 First dates."( Also Subplot about Astra and Boblem being two bottoms just trying to make it work.)
Relationships: Astra/Boblem (Life of the Party), Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. In Which Cassian's plans are foiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This the first fan fiction I have ever written since my freshman year of high school, so I am kinda rusty, but I wanted to add something to the fandom. Enjoy! ( Also, I really wanted to write a Astra/ Boblem pairing, so look for that eventually. )
> 
> ~ As another note: the original inspiration, This is very loosely based 50 First Dates, as the original movie has many problematic aspects to it. I will be actively avoiding those concepts and how they relate to the problems with the original source. I don’t really recommend the movie as it’s portrayal of People of color, those with mental illness and people within the LGBTQ (+) community are very dated and down right offensive at times but I still find the overlaying love story of the movie, endearing hence why I am using it. I am no way supporting the messages sent by the movie as a whole, and hopefully my portrayal is more well educated and entertaining. ~
> 
> Enjoy.

Cassian was never the romantic type, let alone a people “person” or rather people’s elf (as some would say.) It wasn’t a surprise, as a nearly 200 year old being, becoming bitter wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. To him life was just a long haul of constant responsibility and appearances to make, it wasn’t all too bad though. While it had come a bore to do for pay, his life as a tailor and jeweler led to a existence of simple luxury and elegance. After all, life in the coastal city of Mirror Tail was splendid, a beautiful ocean that he could see from his apartment window, a rich arts community and the nightlife made it worth living in. 

So, his life could be worse, and a part of him believed that life would always be. So he found ways to entertain himself. Sneaking into seedy bars and causing trouble as he saw fit, never drunk as drinking just wasn’t his “thing”, but just to get some thrill out of every daunting moment. It was fun, so he did it often. The bartenders knew him well, as only a slight trouble maker. Even though Cassian wasn’t the friendliest of beings, they enjoyed the energy that he brought, and his charm helped him with these mini “scams” he’d pull. 

He first met Vanden that way, casually strolling into a new noisy bar on the way home in evening. The bar filled with music, flooded with strange faces, as a joyful song was being plucked on a lute, by a beautiful teal tiefling man, horns ornately shining under the staged lights. A crowd of humans and creatures clapping in harmony. Cassian looked around the crowded bar, looking for people slightly “lost in the sauce”, lonely or looking like they were ready for a fight. He spotted a strikingly handsome red headed human man sitting alone at the bar, rum in hand. A stark contrast to the people around him. Silent and solemn, too serious to be among it all. A glass cup in hand. 

“He’s a perfect target.” Cassian thought. 

He smoothly moved through the crowd, applauding and cheering the impressively talented musician. The name: “Verdant Astra”, among the displaced cheers. Cassian tipped him, the teal tiefling on the way to his newest plan, He had always been a lover of the arts, and man, he could tell this musician was going places, so even a few coins could make a difference. He noted the name, but continued, maybe he’d look him up later. 

Cassian sat next to the brooding man, for a moment he said nothing, fully experiencing the man in the dull light of the bar. He first noticed the speckled freckles that painted the stranger’s face, like a star map. A part of him was just transfixed on this. In his head, Cassian compared it to the most complex map of constellations to ever exist, ones that cross and overlap, holding all the secrets of the universe. Cassian then noticed the man’s blue eyes, who flicked in his direction as he sat down, different shades of blue that reminded Cassian of where the ocean meets the skyline on the shores of Mirror Tail. A shade of blue with no true name, just a feeling of the ebb and flow of the waves. 

For a moment, He imagined that he’d lay on the ocean shore with this handsome stranger.. placing one of his golden hennaed hands on the stranger’s face, whispering secrets and confessions… laying his head on the man’s chest…as the ocean sounds and their matching heart beats became a melody of their own. The instant interpretation he had with the man, surprised Cassian, a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

Romance to Cassian was just a waste of time, one of the many curses of a longer mortality. Whenever he thought of it, far so many words flooded his head:

You could love anyone but outlive them and live your life, cursed with missing your beloved for the rest of your 600 or more years, or love another elf, but there weren’t many choices there in Mirror Tail… 

The complexities of aging and romance gave Cassian an unnecessary amount of stress, and up to that point, it didn’t bother him to not have a life partner or a love. He’s seen handsome men before, but something about the red headed stranger, made him want to actually be genuine for once. 

He braced himself, before attempting to start a normal scam,

“Hey.” Cassian talked louder than normal. Not only was the music loud, he was attempting to blend his confidence with this new and strange level of nervousness he had. 

“Hey?” The man replied, slightly confused. 

“I bet I can guess what you’re drinking!” 

Vanden perked up a little bit, and a slight simple smirk hit over his face a moment, and turned his head toward Cassian. He sized the elf up and down. There was no doubt that the elf was handsome. No, more than that, beautiful. He first noticed the detailed golden henna spiraled that around his arms, and his forehead. It practically glimmered in the light. That and his clearly expensive attire, impeccable hair, in a seedy bar, Vanden could clearly tell the elf was completely out of his natural element. 

A part of him loathed this as he had seen it before, the rich coming into bars just to mess with drunk patrons. He’s heard the stories at the many balls, and parties he was forced to attend. He thought for a second how this would play out, and judging by the day he had, he needed some pointless fun.

“Oh Really?” Vanden said, crossing his arms, and squinted at the elf. 

Cassian thought for a second, sizing the man up and down. Softly biting his finger for a moment. Vanden noted this, as he felt a soft pang in his heart. 

“Go on, Guess then.” 

“You’re Drinking Scotch.” He said smugly. 

“Wrong, Rum.” Vanden down the rest of the drink, and slammed it on the table.

Cassian’s face twisted as he realised he got it wrong. He normally was so good at guessing drinks. At least he hadn’t actually made a wager. 

“What are you, some son of a wealthy Connoisseur?”

“Jewelers.” Cassian said smugly as a reply, crossing his arms in response. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Vanden scoffed, his voice pointed and harsh. 

“Well, I am very proud of my working class family.” 

“Working class my ass, Look at you,” he paused for a moment. Vanden sized him up again, and finished, “parading around like that.”

Cassian was offended, his family had worked hard for their money. Sure he was born into it, but his parents worked for hundreds of years to give him the luxuries in his life, and their work spoke for itself. The wealthiest in Mirror Tail noticed as well. 

Sure, he may have been bored of it as a whole, but that wasn’t lost on him. It wasn’t like he didn’t work hard either. Besides being a son of jewelers, he was a skilled tailor, which led to long nights of hand making articles of clothing, hours of picking out fabrics from local vendors, hand painting, hand sewing, embroidering. If anything, he viewed himself as a remarkably detailed worker, so why not dress himself to his standard of quality in attire? 

“There’s nothing wrong with looking nice when you go out for a night out on the town, I just… came to see Verdant Astra.” 

“You’ve only been here for what, 10 minutes, his set’s almost over. If you really were here for him, you would have been here an hour ago. I know he’s talented… but... I call bullshit.” 

“I don’t see you in that crowd, just a sad, lonely man sitting at a bar.” 

Vanden had enough and the look of annoyance he had, clearly displayed that. He was great at hiding his emotions, especially in uncomfortable situations but he couldn’t care less if some random elf saw him this way and with a big huff he replied, “Maybe I came alone for a reason.” 

Vanden turned to the bartender, a dark skinned blue haired human woman, “Put it on my tab, Thanks.” 

She nodded, and wrote herself a note before going to clean off a counter. Vanden stood up and quickly started towards the door. Cassian didn’t follow him, no point in pestering someone who clearly had a terrible attitude. 

He clicks his tongue, and turns to the bartender, watching the figure blend into the crowd. “Such a shame, he was very pretty.” 

The blue haired bartender snorted and casually replied, cleaning the inside of a glass. The two of them watch as Verdant Astra finishes his set, and the crowd applauds. He bows and attempts to try to get off the small stage in the far corner of the bar, but she yells “ Encore.” The small crowd goes wild, starting to chant. Astra glances at her, with a slight blush in his face. He mouths, to her “Elyse. Really?” A clear level of happy exhaustion as he mouthed it. 

She nods excitedly. He happily scrunches his teal skinned nose at her. She makes a hand signal and mouths, “Go On.” 

“Alright! One More Song!” Astra says, partially breathless. The crowd cheers, and he begins his final song. 

Elyse bartender looked back to Cassian, bopping along to the music nonchalantly. Even though she'd rather be anywhere but there, Astra’s music made it somewhat tolerable.

She leaned her hand on her hand, and exchaled.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. Slightly edgy… but I’d tap it.” 

Cassian lightly chuckles, “ And I didn’t even get his name… I’m assuming you do, since he has a tab.” 

Elyse, rolls her eyes at him, “Yeah. I do... He comes in like almost every night, gets one cup of Rum and then leaves. Apparently, even on nights I’m not working. A part of me wonders whether he’s actually an alcoholic or not but my job is to sell this shit, not question people’s morals too much. Speaking of names, Elyse.” 

She held a hand out to Cassian, he shook it kindly. He had already taken a liking to her, not only from her clear and blatant boredom that he related to but the fact that she seemed well rounded. He noted the scar that marked the side of her face, a few years old. Faded but still there. 

“Cassian.” 

“Damn. Even your name is fancy.” 

He sneered at her, practically mocking her. Cassian and Elyse mutually saw a friend in each other, more Elyse than Cassian though. His idea of friendship was barely tolerating her since she had information. 

“Okay, his name then?” 

“Oh… Renard? I think? He only muttered it like  
once, so it could be literally any ‘R’ name.” Her gaze directed toward the teal tiefling on stage, finally finishing his set, to a small but decent applause. 

“Thank You, everyone! But, I think it’s for me to take my leave!” Astra bowed his horned head, heavily breathing, practically glowing with sweat under the stage lights. He B- lined toward Elyse before anyone from the crowd could block his way. An excited panic on his face. 

“Water! Please!” He nearly slammed into the bar, making both Cassian and Elyse jump. 

“GODS, Astra! Here!” She frantically prepared him a cup of water, and pushed it into his hands. As Astra chugged the water down, Cassian looked him up and down, a remarkable sight. Not only because he rarely saw tieflings but by Astra’s build, and his bright yellow eyes. Remarkable. Handsome. While the attraction was different from how he felt when he first saw Vanden, Cassian would have happily taken Astra on a date, and see where the night went. 

That is until Astra opened his mouth to speak again.


	2. In Which Astra and Boblem are introduced

“Hi! Sorry about my appearance, performing can take a lot of energy. I’m Verdant Astra!” Astra spoke this all in one word, as he slammed his cup on the bar and held out a hand for Cassian, far too peppy for just performing for so long.

“Cassian. I need to say, I would love to design you something... I’m a tailor.”

Astra instantly started asking far too many questions, so many Cassian felt as if he had to wrack his own brain to remember answers to them all. Eventually, the massive flood of questions was too much. Cassian's patience had run thin. It wasn’t that Astra was not polite, he was too polite, too excited regardless of just performing. His energy was just too much for Cassian, which was more of a problem of Cassian being constantly inconvenienced by these new people and not by anything Astra did or eventually would do. 

“How do you have so much energy?” Cassian rubbed his temples. This reaction wasn’t new to Astra, as he knew that everyone had their own temperaments, so he politely apologized and left to interact with the small group of lingering fans, hoping to find a distinct face he saw in the crowd. 

He loved performing, not for the just attention or praise but because of the joy that it brought other people. He had enough attention as it was, as a teal tiefling, attention comes with the territory, especially with young children, and old women who wanted to bask in his beauty, and plant gardens with him. 

Astra knew he was loved by many, and on the surface level, he loved the company of all the new people that his music would bring him, and tonight the music did. 

After leaving the company of Elyse and Cassian, he made idle conversation with a few groups of people, floating around as they praised him. He was used to compliments, and while he was kind hearted, there were times in which he found himself distracted as his eyes searched for a tall brown headed mop of hair, but couldn’t find him. Strange as Boblem was taller than most. 

“Did he go yet?” Astra asked himself, as he excused himself from another short conversation. 

“I just saw him in the crowd.” 

One of the gods themselves could be there and it wouldn’t matter to him. Astra was confident in nearly everything, except his relationship to Boblem. The two of them met at an event years ago in which they planted community gardens on rooftops in Mirror Tail and became quick and close friends instantly. 

When Boblem came into the bar, Astra rushed his way. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, Astra! You did so good! ” Boblem wrapped Astra in a hug, they lingered there for a moment too long, then awkwardly let go of each other. Boblem pushed a hair out of Astra’s face. There was a stark contrast of Boblem’s tan hand on his face. They stood there in silence for a moment, studying each other’s faces for a moment. Two very tall men standing in the way of everyone. 

“...Thanks...” 

Boblem could feel the heat radiating off of Astra, not knowing it was from having his hand on  
the tiefling’s face. Only thinking that it was because of the show, 

“Oh, looks like you’re burning, c’mon I’ll get you a drink.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Astra blinks. 

There was a fine line between friendship and love, that neither knew how to express. Despite the all nighters of conversations, they actively avoided talking about their feelings for each other. They even shared a bed when either of them spent the night. Purposely brushing each other’s shoulders whilst gardening. 

Even under the bar’s dull lighting, Astra could see Boblem’s calm smile, looking down at him. He wanted to say something there, but it wasn’t perfect. Only when it was perfect, would he say anything. 

Boblem on the other hand, had no clue of Astra’s feelings. Scared that if he said anything, it’d ruin their friendship. Clueless to the fact that Astra would try to stay up later than him to just listen to his heart beat. Likewise, Boblem would sneak glances at when Astra tiredly crosses legs and plays his lute in the morning, his long hair unbrushed, cascading down, a strange amount of home they felt, just existing together. 

Anyone looking at them for five minutes could tell that they were in love, in fact Cassian and Elyse watched this interaction from the bar. 

But to Boblem and Astra, it meant so much more regardless of the awkwardness. Every time they touched, it was special, meaningful. Full of words, they only said in their own heads. 

“How long have they been doing that?” Cassian asked, nearly stage whispering to Elyse, who enjoyed watching them being so dense with each other. 

“Years, Cassian, Years.”


	3. In Which Sariel gives good advice

The next evening, Cassian sat crouched on the floor of his sewing room, hand sewing golden inlay into a black suit jacket, he was making for some nobleman, one of which he just couldn’t remember the name of. Brows knit, Frustrated as even magic wouldn’t assist in the very detailed pattern that he had been attempting to put on the fabric. Nothing was working, and he knew exactly why. He still felt off about his night at the bar…

Why did it end that way?

Why was he so interested in someone who ended up to be a twat?

Why couldn’t he just get over it?

As he replayed it in his head over and over again, and got more and more confused, this normal piece of work became so difficult to do. 

A pattern emerged. 

Attempt to sew,  
get annoyed over about the night before,  
mess up the stitch,  
A quiet curse to himself.  
Magically Undo.  
Repeat. 

He could have used magic or a sewing machine, but he was stubborn. At this moment, if he couldn’t hand sew, he wouldn’t accept himself as a proper tailor. As he got more stressed and disheveled, it was very visible through his outside appearance. He didn’t bother to fix the stray hairs that started falling in front of his face. Only pausing for a moment to push them behind his ear. This was normally an easy task for him, but his brain was so clouded, that it made focusing nearly impossible. 

He heard a slight knock on the door, and didn’t even bother to look up. 

“Cassian?” A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

“Come on in.” A tiny white skinned and white haired elf poked her head through the door. Sariel looked at Cassian on the floor, in a fetal position of sorts. She could see his sewing machine’s light shining on a stack of fabric bolts on his shelf and top of his tousled hair. He didn’t even turn it off before getting into his stubborn sewing mood. 

She had seen him in this stressed mode more than once, and could tell that he had a lot on his mind. He was normally so professional, well kept and it still caught her off guard, as he was rarely this vulnerable.  
He didn’t bother to fix himself up or move at all. Or even look up as he knew that he’d be reflected in her eyes. He knew he looked like a mess. 

“I’ll make us some tea.”

Cassian was taken out of his own head and smiled to himself for a moment. It was nice to have her around. They were roommates and Sariel was the only person that Cassian truly considered a friend. They had met when they both were very young. And as time tended to slip away from Cassian, Sariel never strayed. 

He wouldn’t mind spending his long life with just her, not in a romantic way, but in the way two platonic soul mates would. Those viewing from the outside would assume that one day, they’d get married, (including Cassian’s parents, who tended to ask more questions about Sariel’s life, then Cassian’s own). But Cassian wasn’t interested in women, and Sariel despised the lifestyle that being married to Cassian would make her obligated to be a part of. 

But nevertheless, He admired her mind and wisdom even though she was soft spoken. She tolerated his bitterness because she understood his experience more than most, and saw through his tough exterior. 

Cassian finally threw the jacket on his sewing table when he heard the tea kettle whistling and gave himself a moment to just sit at the table and calm down, correct his look and turn off his machine. Sariel came to the door a few minutes later, with a tray of tea cups and a simple kettle, along with a few finger foods. She had a feeling he hadn’t eaten either. 

“Can I come in?”

He opened the door for her, looking as “Cassian” as ever. There was an unspoken agreement that whatever just happened, didn’t. 

But Sariel knew that he’d talk to her if he wanted to. So, she just placed the tray on a small in-table, between two plush crushed red wing chairs, poured herself a cup of tea, and sat down. This was normal, as sometimes, she’d just keep Cassian company as he worked, keeping to herself. 

A comfortable silence stood between them as Cassian poured his own tea, and sat in the other chair. Sitting up correctly made his hurting back feel instantly better, he hadn’t noticed the pain until he stood up. 

“How was Therapy? ” Cassian said, taking a sip of tea. He looked directly at the jacket across the room, nearly burning holes into it with his eyes.

“Well, It is Therapy, so as positive as it can be.” 

Sariel looked down at her arms, covered by her purple long sleeve shirt. For a moment, trying to not think of all the scars on her body. She had a wave of relief knowing that she was healing, mentally, even if it wasn’t as visible as her scars were. 

Cassian put his tea down, and looked directly at her.

“I’m glad you’re going. Gods know it took me literally forever to get you to go, and I’m not going to apologize for pestering you about it.”

“You don’t need to.” She said, taking a sip, then holding the cup in her small hands. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but if something’s bothering you, I’m here to listen.” 

He didn’t speak for a while, thinking of how to put it in the simplest way. 

“I met someone last night and he was… attractive… but very arrogant… I still want to know him though.” 

Sariel smiled to herself. Cassian actually being interested in someone? 

“That’s new.” She said, slightly teasing him.

“Of course, it’s new! I’m just so… frustrated.” 

“I can tell.” 

Cassian briefly went into detail about last night’s events. Leaving out too many unnecessary details but still including the very different people he had met, as well as the drama between Astra and Boblem, figuring it was humorous enough to balance out his frustration with the red headed man that he was having a hard time moving on from. 

Sariel thought for a moment.

“ I think you should apologize.”

“Cassian Thiarin, never apologizes.”

“I am well aware of that.” Sariel said, becoming more stern with the annoyed elf. “But you started this issue, and unless you want to have yet another person to avoid later, which I am very aware you have many people already, you should. And since you already know where he’ll be. It kinda makes sense.” 

Cassian crossed his arms. She wasn’t wrong. Both of them knew that Cassian didn’t have a good track record when it came to people. 

“ I suppose I could buy him a drink as a peace offering? Level the playing field a little bit?” 

“If you really want to know him, that sounds logical enough to me.”

He let out a dramatic sigh, “ Fine.” He got up, finally mentally centered and easily fixed the disaster of a project the suit jacket had become. A quick wave of his hand and it was finished magically.

Sariel stayed with him for the next hour as Cassian finished an assortment of projects. They didn’t speak much, as she read a book she brought in with her. This was normal for them.But after a while, Sariel closed it, cleared her throat and then left. Leaving him to his thoughts, as he prepared himself for whatever his night would bring him.


	4. In Which it isn't April 3th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter. I felt like it needed a little more angst and less cliff hanger.

Elyse stood behind the bar for the 3rd time this week, wiping down the same dirty spot she always tried to remove. It had been there far before she started working there. She looked down at her dark reflection in the shiny countertop. She tried to look busy, but any onlooker would know better than that. She used to love this bar. She’d party here, dancing in the crowd as the assorted live musicians played. The Falcon Arms had become a home onland for her, but working here was less fun. She’d rather be adventuring and photographing all the forgotten corners of Caldera. But adventuring costs money and pays even less. Money that she did not have. 

The bar was still friendly enough, and the patrons of the bar made it interesting. She looked up to Vanden, sitting at a far table, just lost in his own thoughts. She looked at a clock on the wall. 

And Vanden was late to order his drink… 

“Strange.” 

His timeliness was one of the few things she knew about him. That, both his “names” and his drink order. She knew who Vanden was and understood why he only called himself “Renard” because he introduced himself as such, but she didn’t care, he kept to himself and that was enough for her. What would she gain from putting energy in invading his privacy? 

The night before, when Cassian bothered Vanden, was the most she had heard Vanden speak. It was unnerving to see Vanden so animated, so human. Even if he was annoyed and angry.

Elyse looked up just in time to see Cassian come through the bar door. She couldn’t read his decorated face, but she could tell something interesting was going to happen when Cassian beelined towards her. 

“Evening, Cassian. What can I get for you?” Elyse said, slightly excited. Cassian looked over his shoulder for a moment. It was a very quiet night at the bar. Only a few patrons sat scattered at random booths, and tables. Soft chatter, no loud music. A stark contrast to Astra’s performance the night before. 

“Hi, Elyse. Quiet Night, huh?” 

“You’re telling me.” She lightly chuckled. 

He lowered his voice, and gestured for her to come close. “Wanna have some fun?”

Cassian could see her eyes light up a bright blue for a moment, and she leaned in close.

“ Of Course.” 

“Just get me a cup of whatever he normally orders.” He handed her his credit card. 

“I’m going to have to see some I.D.” She said holding her hand out, slightly joking.

“Elyse… I’m an elf.”

“I know.” She kept her hand out. 

“I’m probably older than your great grandparents.” 

“You don’t know my life… ID. Or legally, I can’t serve you. ” She was slightly giggling. Her hand stayed out for his ID card.

Cassian rolled his eyes, and dug through his wallet for a moment, and reluctantly handed his ID to her. 

“Ignore the picture, I took it like… 20 years ago?” 

“Meh, they always make you look terrible in those photos anyways. So no judgement here.” 

But honestly, It was strange to see a younger Cassian, especially since he was still older than Elyse by possible decades. A Cassian with less detailed henna. His hair, shorter, styled far differently, still stylish, but more appropriate for the time period. The same bored expression on his face. 

“Damn. You look like a fetus… you probably should get a new ID. ” 

“Still older than you. Just give me the drink.” He was losing his patience. She swiped his card, and handed both back to him. He quickly put both cards back into his wallet.

As Elyse started working on Vanden’s drink for Cassian, He looked over at Vanden, who stared into the distance, still lost in thought. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Cassian found himself nervous for the first time in a very long time. His heart started pounding as he waited for Elyse. Seeing a bit of her bright blue hair cover a bit of the deep scar on her eye in the corner of his vision. She poured the drink. 

Elyse slid the drink toward him. “Here’s your drink. Let me know if it needs to be remade, free of charge.” She stepped away from the bar then tied her hair back up, noticing that it had come loose from it’s ponytail, and proceeded to wash her hands and then tended to another person who had come up to the bar. 

He nodded a thanks to her, and headed towards Vanden. Keeping the peace of the bar. 

Cassian put the shot glass on the table loudly, surprising everyone in the bar, including himself. He attempted to stay confident. 

“RUM.” 

“What?” 

Cassian sat across from him, not speaking for a moment. He awaited for a better response but nothing happened. Vanden looked at him very confused. His blue eyes looking directly into Cassians’. He sat down across from him. 

“Rum, you like rum. Right?” Cassian waved his hand toward the drink. 

“I do. How do you know that?”

“You told me yesterday.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did. Don’t play dumb.” Cassian watched the layers of emotions that Vandens handsome face. Confusion, Frustration, and then Anger. Vanden stood up to leave. 

“I don’t know who you are or what you want with me, but I advise you not to fuck with me.” Vanden said, back to the elf.

“and Advise you not to fuck with me... Don’t pretend like we haven’t met before, Renard.” Cassian crossed his arms, smugly. Vanden stood there for a second. Momentarily taken aback. 

“ I swear to the gods, if you don’t leave me alone…” 

The both of them could hear Elyse faintly chuckle. Vanden looked over to Elyse as she ducked behind the counter. 

While it was clear that these two men held themselves in a (dignified) manner, to Elyse, Cassian and Vanden looked more like two school children fighting over who won in a playground game rather than whatever this confusion was. 

“I mean… you did meet him yesterday. Don’t be a Prick, man...” Vanden heard Elyse’s muffled voice, still from under the counter. 

Vanden attempted to not show how bewildered he had become. This must have been an elaborate prank, wasn’t it? 

Yesterday, Vanden knew he was at a Charity Banquet… he couldn’t remember what for though. But, he remembered drinking. He was so bored of the small talk, and the privileged rich talk about problems that don’t bother them, donate their money to causes, but then just pretend that the problem didn’t exist. He started taking drinks whenever a big donor said something purposely ignorant about the lower class. He remembered leaving drunk, and then… shit. 

Vanden quickly turned to Cassian, pure panic in his eyes. 

“It isn’t April 3rd, is it?”

Cassian watched the pure panic that came onto the red headed man’s face.

What The fuck is going on? 

“No? It’s September.” Before anyone could speak again, Vanden ran out of the Bar, bumping into Astra who was coming in. 

“Renard! Wait!” 

Astra attempted to grab his hand, but Reard pulled it back quickly, pushed Astra to the side and ran into the night. Astra instinctively chased him, scrambling to grab his phone to make a call. 

“Renard!” He took a sharp left corner, Astra followed almost tripping on the curb. Vanden kept running through the dark city streets, attempting to try to find a way home. His mind swam with confusion, anger and the very temporary memory of it all. Ignoring the teal tiefling calling out to him. 

“Everything is going to be alright!” 

The phone rang. No answer. 

“Please!” 

The phone rang. No answer. 

“Renard! Listen to me!” 

The phone line finally picked up.

“Yes?” 

Astra spoke breathlessly, is voice shaky and nervous. 

“ Thanks Gods! Jocelyn.. hi… it’s Astra…verdant Astra… we have a situation!” 

“ Alright, I’ll be there soon, you know what do you right?” 

“ Yeah.” 

“Good.”

He gave her the best directions he could muster while attempting to keep up with Vanden. And then as soon as he could, he hung up. Astra managed to chase him into a blocked alleyway. Mentally Astra yelled out to him. 

“Vanden! I’m not here to hurt you. Please” stopping the red headed man in his tracks. He turned around to Astra, and fell to his knees.

“ What’s going on, Astra?” He looked up to the tiefling. Who was breathing heavily, as he kneeled down to Vanden’s level. 

“ I don’t know, but you are safe. I promise.” Uncharacteristically, Vanden pulled Astra into a tight hug, tears welling. 

“ It’s okay Sapling, let’s get you home.”


	5. In Which Cassian gets kicked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I accidentally posted my chapters in the wrong order, and so enjoy a triple posting of the next three chapters!

Meanwhile, Cassian stood in the middle of the bar. Rendered completely dumbfounded by this strange experience, as he watched Vanden run out. Cassian noticed the other patrons, staring at him. A type of attention he did not want. Elyse stood at the bar completely baffled as well. They didn’t say anything for a moment. Cassian noticed the other patrons, staring at him. As casually as he could, he awkwardly shuffled his way to her. 

“Elyse, What the fuck just happened?” He whispered to her. 

“You should go home.” Elyse said. It wasn’t fun anymore. She knew that Vanden wanted to be alone, and she let her curiosity get the best of her. 

“ Are we not going to talk…” 

Elyse put her hand up, interrupting him. “Cassian, Go.” 

Cassian put his hands up. “Fine… This place is a shit hole anyways.”

He made sure the door slammed when he left. Even though he was more confused rather than angry, he just wanted to keep up his composure. Masking his true feelings as he walked less confidently as he normally would. This was only apparent to himself. Cassian tended to have an aura of self aware pompous and confidence that tended to lead to people who walked past him either being annoyed of him or being oddly interested in him. He knew this very clearly. As one of the many reasons he dressed as stylishly as he did was to be intimidating to others. It worked fairly well most of the time. 

In this particular moment, he could care less of what was going on around him, and was just trudging his way through the dark city. He was many blocks away and a half hour away from his and Sariel’s shared uptown apartment, and could have just called for a Taxi but he needed the air. 

He was so much in his head trying to understand how someone could be that wrong about the actual date that at first he did not know someone was following him. A hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Cassian quickly turned and grabbed the stranger's arm, the detailed Henna, spiraled against his skin glowing with golden Magic, just waiting to strike. He was shoved off harshly, as he was thrown to the ground. 

“I advise that you do not do that Mr. Therian. I’m not trying to hurt you, only give you a warning.” 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Renard’s… friend.” 

“Oh, Fuck.” Jocelyn stood above Cassian, and offered a gloved hand to him. He spat in her direction. Jocelyn pulled Cassian close to her by the chin, not with the intention to hurt him but more to scare him. She could see the panic in his eyes. Her golden eyes met his matching pair. Cassian refused to let the magic dimmer, prepared to fight her if need be. 

“I’m very aware that you have no idea what’s going on with him, but I am warning you. If I found out that you were purposely trying to antagonize him, there will be dire and irreversible damages to everything you love including yourself.”

She let go of his face, causing him to stumble onto the ground again. For a moment. Jocelyn knew what she was doing wasn’t working in a professional manner but two days of antagonizing a prince, especially one who was like Vanden was one too many. Cassian was only able to see the smallest glimpse of her brown ponytail before she disappeared into the night.

Cassian started rushing home, misty stepping for as long as he could. Clutching to his chest, as he made it to his doorstep. Unlocking the door quickly and slamming it shut as he entered his and Sariel’s shared apartment. 

“Sariel. I Fucked Up.”


	6. In Which Autumn begins

Vanden woke up with the memory of the Charity Banquet of the night before, he couldn’t remember what for though. But, he remembered drinking. He was so bored of the small talk, and privileged rich talking about problems they barely know anything about , donating their money to causes, but then just pretending those problems didn’t exist afterwards. He started taking drinks whenever a big donor said something ignorant about the lower class. That being, said He was surprised he didn’t have a hangover.  
He tried not to think about it too hard, worrying that the way the night ended was still going to be fuzzy for a while. He dragged himself out of bed, and headed for his small bedroom balcony, still wrapped in his blanket. 

A soft ocean breeze blew through his long hair, as he stared over his city, his kingdom. He could hear the Ocean’s waves crashing in the distance. In the Horizon, he could see the sky reflected in the dark salty water. He hated the ocean but from a safe distance, he could understand it’s beauty. He still loved the salty fresh air because it felt so much like home. He could tell that it was almost Dawn, as the street lights were only minutes away from turning off. If you told him that he lived among the stars he would believe you. From his balcony, every city light and street lamp glowed. Some from magic, others from electricity, a marriage of the two in perfect harmony. Despite the block calendar, (that sat on his desk) reading, “April 3rd”, it was a chilly Autumn morning in the City of Mirror Tail. Even though he couldn’t tell in the dark, the leaves on the trees planted on the sidewalks were just starting to change from greens to reds, oranges and browns. 

For Vanden, It had been April 3rd, everyday for over a year and a half and he did not know. He was just not allowed to know. 

But Jocelyn, the Captain of the Guard, did know.

She watched her Prince perform his morning ritual from behind the glass balcony doors. She watched as he shed his blanket cocoon, and kneeled to pray to his god, Bahamut. The blanket laid sprawled besides his bare feet.

Vanden was freezing in only his sleeping robes, and it felt so strange that an April morning would feel so cold. But he paid it no mind, and began his prayer. As the sun rose, his figure glowed golden in the dawn’s light. Almost holy in a sense, and for a moment Vanden felt warm. 

Jocelyn never disturbed his morning prayer, as it was of the few things that he was truly given a choice in. But, today of all days, she let him stay there longer than normal. He kneeled there as the sun finished rising for a few minutes, and then wrapped himself back in the blanket. It was much larger than he was, so it created this decent sized train behind him. For a moment, Jocelyn was reminded of him before he lost his short term memory. She was reminded of his childhood, as she was more of a mother figure to him than his own mother at times. 

Despite her age and maturity, she looked young, and it was one of the many reasons that Vanden felt comfortable around her, as so many people around them seemed to have a disconnect with the young prince as a child. 

Jocelyn checked her watch, Great, he’s already running out of time. She said to herself, and softly knocked on the door before stepping outside. She felt the cold morning breeze too.  
“I understand why you brought a blanket out here. It’s quite chilly.”

It took a moment for Vanden to respond as he was still looking out into the city, partially leaning over the ledge of the balcony. 

“Good Morning, Captain D'Fabron, It’s Lovely, isn’t it?” 

“Indeed it is. How are you today?” She walked you next to him, and leaned on the ledge as well. 

“Honestly? Very Fuzzy, but I guess I shouldn’t have had so much to drink.” 

Vanden pulled the blanket closer to him. 

Jocelyn’s phone buzzed in her pocket, a possible reminder that they were already late. She ignored it. 

“ How are you allowed a phone, but I’m not?” Vanden asked, realizing how immature he sounded at that moment. 

“I need it to contact people quickly, in case of emergencies... anyways. You know how his highness is about technology....”

“We don’t need technology when we have magic.” They said in Unison, imitating Vanden’s father, King Gerrit.

“Gods, You can’t rely on magic for everything.” Vanden rolled his eyes. 

“ I know! I’m just a guard. If you really have a problem with it, you should just bring up your concerns with one of his advisors and hope he gets back to you...” 

She clicked her tongue,“In 8 to 10 business days?” 

Vanden lightly laughed. It was nearly impossible to have private conversations with the king. He was truly just a very busy man and as the youngest of three sons, there wasn’t a lot of time to spend with his father. But he understood that it was just the part of the position that he was born into, which reminded him of how much Jocelyn felt like family to him. 

Jocelyn gestured for him to come along, and get dressed. “Come on, You’re late for breakfast.”


	7. In Which Vanden has breakfast with his family.

Vanden was late to breakfast. So late in fact that his father, who’d normally eat his food with his sons, would be leaving any moment. Meaning breakfast would be over entirely. Jocelyn waited for Vanden to quickly dress then they rushed through the large halls of the Du Agruenfort Castle. Their shoes echoing through the halls. Nearly shouting Quick greetings to the servants as they went. 

“Good Morning, your highness.”’

“Good Morning, Helen! I have no time now but we should talk later!” His voice faded as he sped past.

On any other day, Vanden would have strolled quietly through the castle, speaking to every servant he came across. Enjoying the breathtaking views from the windows and the priceless family heirloom art that hung on the walls. Despite living in the castle in his entire life, he had no doubt that he hadn’t seen everything in the castle, let alone in the city itself. Mirror Tail was just beautiful in the day, as it was at dawn. White Cliffed Beaches, a bright clean skyline, a colorful boardwalk, and a welcoming Wharf, a full harbor of boats. City Districts full of every kind of Folk to celebrate their cultures, and their passions, blending among themselves. The city was alive as its own living and breathing being, and no one person could ever experience it all. It was truly a gem of the sea side. The Du Argentfort Castle stood proudly as a traditional symbol of the city. The Citizens of Mirror Tail deemed it a great example of how the two worlds of Modern Technology and traditional Magic could coexist. In the summer, the castle’s gardens were open to any passerby, as it had become a community garden. (After many people in the city asked for it at a city hall meeting.) While King Gerrit was a strict father, he loved his kingdom and ran it with a firm but loving hand with a willingness to be open minded to his subject’s concerns. Normally, in the Winter, the Castle was lit up with holidays lights, as winter festivities were hosted on the grounds. 

The Argentfort Royal family was revered for this, and were seen by the public as “the perfect” family. Despite rarely seeing the all three princes together at the same time. That being said, There were no pictures of the princes accessible to the general public. Whispers in the city suggested that there was more to the lovable royal family due to the secrecy. King Gerrit always denied the claims when asked. 

Vanden’s elder brothers were only known to the public in face and in name more frequently, as they were taking up higher roles in the city’s government. 

Many had even forgotten that Prince Vanden even existed, as he was a mere blimp in the memory of those in the kingdom and due his “illness”, the royal family preferred it that way. He wasn’t fully forgotten as the concept but was more casually brought up during conversations as an interesting factoid. (There’s no doubt that magic also played a part in Mirror Tail forgetting him as well.) Jocelyn knew this well, and she knew that Vanden knew this as well. His anonymity was a very common principle before his accident, but reinforced more recently due to it. Vanden paced himself before going into the large dining room. Straightened clothing and hair and looked to Jocelyn one last time. 

“You got this, Your Highness” She said softly, and opened the door for him.

“Thank you.”

Vanden stepped quietly inside. The family dining hall was smaller than the formal dining hall used for Banquets. A well made Mahogany table set for Six people, one for each member of the royal family, and a personal guest. A simple table dressing. This was normal for the Royal family, as using excess made no sense to Vanden’s father. Who was sitting at the head of the table in a red high backed chair and hadn’t noticed his entrance yet. Vanden was a spitting image of his father, this was true of all three of the Princes. His elder brothers, Theun and Mattijn, sat across from each other, quietly eating as well. Three chairs were empty; Vanden’s unofficial assigned seat next to Mattijn and his mother, Queen Petra’s chair at the other end of the table. 

Vanden cleared his throat, politely bowed.

“Good Morning, Father. Theun, Mattijn. I apologize for my absence. I hope that you didn’t wait too long on my account.” 

King Gerrit looked up to his Son, with a bright smile on his face, a piece of bacon dropping on his plate from his fork as he addressed Vanden. 

He gave his son a soft smile. “Not at all! Please Sit.” 

As soon as Vanden’s food was served to him, he realized how hungry he was, and dug into a piece of Sausage without second thought. They ate in silence for a while. 

“So, Vanden. What took you so long this morning? Still withdrawn from last night?” Theun said, placing his elbows on the table, antagonistically. King Gerrit gave his son a very disapproving look.

“This isn’t a breakfast table kind of question, you are very aware of this.” 

“What? We can’t tell him how he got so drunk last night that he stole a boat and almost drowned to death?” Mattijn added, in a false sad voice. 

Vanden spit out his bite of Sausage, “I’m Sorry. What?” 

The three men began a loud disagreement among themselves. Their statements overlapping into just a mass of words that barely made sense. At this moment, Vanden felt disconnected and alone. Time felt slower. The noise felt blurry and muffled. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. His father and his brothers felt like complete strangers. The atmosphere had changed and he could tell. 

Unbeknownst to him, he was absolutely right. Like many things in the Du Argentfort household, This was normal. Short temper was an inherited trait, and while in professional settings they could curve it, working and living with family can be stressful. 

Even though he couldn’t remember it, the family had been drifting apart for awhile now, only managing to even speak to each other on his and Mirrortail’s behalf. Maybe it was because of all the stress of ruling a kingdom, or maybe it truly was the struggle of hiding Vanden’s disability from him. None of them were bad people, just hurt people with far too many responsibilities and no way to fully communicate. 

He was taken out of his dissociative state when Theun's chair was accidentally knocked over. Sending a loud echo through the small dining room. 

“ENOUGH!” King Gerrit slammed his hand on the table, shaking the plates and silverware. Breakfast food flew through the air, and splattered onto the floor. A bit of Scrambled egg hit Vanden in the face, as he was the only one still sitting at the table, while the rest of his family were standing around it. 

“I will admit I would expect much better from a Prince, but he is young. You are adults, not only that, You are noblemen… PRINCES! Act like it! Both of you are dismissed!” 

“ But!” Theun attempted to grab an half eaten pancake before sulking out the dining room doors. 

“ And leave the food here!” King Gerrit rubbed his fingers on his temples, and sat back down in his seat.

“Fine.” He left it on the plate, the doors slamming behind both of them, another defined echo in the hall. 

Both King Gerrit and Vanden sat uncomfortably at the table, attempting to finish their breakfast. Neither of them spoke. A servant tried to begin cleaning the mess created, but Vanden’s father waved them away without a word. 

“Your brother wasn’t wrong Vanden, you were irresponsible. But I’m assuming it was just a mistake, and nothing else. I understand that the Caldera Humane Banquet was not the most… interesting event but you are of noble blood... Thank goodness that no one else found you out there… and that nothing too terrible happened to you.” 

His father’s words hit heavy into Vanden’s soul. Unknown to Vanden, his father and him had already had this conversation before. Many times, and it pained King Gerrit to have to constantly repeat it. Vanden stayed quiet, as he still could not remember clearly enough to say anything or even defend himself. 

“That being said, I implore you to use this day to self reflect… Now if you excuse me, I am running late.” 

His father gave him a light smile, and left the room. He was already discussing political matters with one of his advisors before the door was shut. Vanden sat at the messy table, struggling to understand the chaos that just ensued. Trying to understand what he could not remember. It didn’t make sense at all to him at all, it was completely out of character for him. Jocelyn knocked on the door before entering, alongside two servants who had clearly been huddling just behind the door listening in. 

Vanden quickly got up, wiped the egg from his face and began assisting in cleaning up the aftermath. It just didn’t seem right to just leave the room as it was.

Jocelyn crossed her arms, “I see they had a… discussion.”

Vanden exhaled, as he picked up the chair, “ You can say that… Be honest with me, Did I really do that last night?” 

“Do you want me to say?” Jocelyn asked while she started to sweep up the floor. She knew any answer wouldn’t be real to him. But before she could give him an answer, he responded. 

“ You know what, I’d rather just save myself the embarrassment of reliving the moment, even in memory.” 

A slight relief went through Jocelyn. Being honest would be complicated. Sure, she could tell him what actually happened that night, and what he really did last night but it would get more complicated than that. Needless to say, She was still figuring out what to do.

Jocelyn hated to see Vanden have his youth taken from him like this. She hated how his care was handled, the secrets they kept from him. For months, he had been repeating the exact day, even though the rest of the world was allowed to move on. The same conversations, the same meals. The same stories. A complete lack of progress, just a schedule to keep him busy while the rest of his family ran the government.

They worked quickly to do as much as they could to help but eventually Vanden and Jocelyn were just in the way of the servants, and they excused themselves out. Jocelyn quickly left to go to a meeting, she was late to as well. Not sure what else to do, Vanden headed toward the library, hopefully to spend his day reading. He walked quietly through the castle hallways, saying pleasant greetings to the other people that passed by. He was still thinking about his family. Trying to make sense of this strange day. It felt as if he was walking with a thick fog above his head. He was so deep in thought, he took a wrong left turn and found himself in a part of the castle he hadn’t been to in a long while. 

The air was stale, and dusty. A stream of light beamed through a large window, mostly covered by a floor length curtain. A covered grand piano sat in the middle of the room, untouched in a few years, Silhouetted in the light. Vanden smiled to himself once he realized where he was. An abandoned music room. 

He pulled the tarp off in one swift movement. The dust flew off in a huff, the particles still visible in the light. As Vanden sat down at the bench, his hands lingered above the keys for a moment. Struggling to put his fingers on the old ivory, fingers shaking as he then began to play a simple melody. The piano was untuned, creating a haunted sound as he played. The echoes of the room added to the effect. It had been years since he played but it felt so natural to play again, to create a strange but beautiful sound out the abandoned instrument. A part of him wanted to leave it this way and not have it tuned. To him, the imperfection made it so much more raw, more real. A musical representation of the dusty room itself. The music could be heard through the once silent halls, even faintly in the far corners of the entire Du Argentfort grounds. Even, Jocelyn in the training grounds could hear it, stopping her in mid sword swing. 

Something had changed, and Jocelyn was determined to know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it is not canon, I see Modern Mirror Tail as a mixture of the geographical image of Dover, England the City Scape of San Francisco as well as Santa Fe. I have never been to Dover, so I may not be fully correct with my descriptions.


	8. In Which Cassian asks a question

After Cassian rushed home the night before, He couldn't sleep and tried to meditate instead. He sat on a mat in the middle of his decently sized bedroom. His admiration of the ocean could be seen through his surroundings. In shades of Blue, Sea Green and Gold, it was simply Elegant, but the only decor being a plethora of seashells that were pointedly placed on floating shelves and a massive hand woven tapestry magically depicting an ocean wave crashing, that hung across from his bed. He didn’t spend much time here due to his busy schedule but it did bring him peace to have a space to sleep and to think. 

He hoped to find guidance in his mediation but none came. No whispers of guidance from his deity, just a strange headache that felt like the TV static type of numbness that someone gets when their foot falls asleep. He sat there for hours, thinking over his last two nights. 

What a strange situation that he had gotten himself in. Cassian debated whether he should go back to interact with Renard again. Cassian has always been a curious person, so this “mystery” was already biting away at him.(Especially since he just met Renard). Sure, this new stranger was… strange but at least he was an interesting character and definitely had secrets to share. 

Eventually, he gave up, and went back to work, tailoring assorted articles of clothing that he had neatly in front of him. 

Perhaps it was exhaustion or something else but the headache still lingered on the edges of his skull as he worked. He only stopped once he heard Sariel shuffling in the kitchen, The smells clearing out the mental cloud he had. It was early, too early as the sun was yet to rise for the elf but he didn’t mind. 

Cassian stood in the doorway of the kitchen as he watched Sariel cook pancakes in a Skillet pan. The smaller elf had her long white hair pulled back in a tie and wore a purple apron, softly humming, as the pan sizzled. Soft classical music played from a small speaker that sat on the counter.

“Morning.” He said.

“Hi.” Sariel replied softly, still focusing on the food. She lifted the pan up, flipping a particularly cooked pancake over, almost dropping it on the kitchen tile. 

“Impressive.” He lightly chuckled. 

They didn’t say much for a moment, more waiting for the pancake to finish being cooked. The music also helped. Their kitchen was fairly small but classy. While, like the rest of their home, it was a mixture of their personalities, Sariel’s influence was more noticeable. There is a small window over the kitchen sink, a few potted herbs and a pot of Snowdrop flowers. Dark tiled floors and a set of cabinets that held the common cooking utensils and non perishable foods. A small dining room table, two chairs, a table already set for the both of them. Color coordinated dishes. The window to a small fire escape was open, bringing fresh air into their apartment. 

Cassian took a step out onto the elegant fire escape decorated with potted plants and ivy crawling up the walls, a few plants were starting to go brown due to the autumn wind.) He left like if he wasn’t careful and moved the wrong way, it would crumble beneath him but Cassian felt at peace. While it wasn’t exactly what he wanted in a residence, the landing was directly towards the ocean. He stood there, watching the sunrise over the water. Breathtaking rays of light and color splashed over all of Mirror tail. As he heard the early morning ocean and city sounds, a welcoming feeling washed over him. It was chilly, but not nothing he wasn’t used to. The ocean breeze moving gently through his well kept hair. 

“Hello.” He spoke to no one, "What do I do?" 

He reached a hand toward the water, the detailed henna on his arms shining in the light. He waved at the ocean and for a moment it felt like it waved back. Crashing against the shore. Welcoming him to the new day. The rising sun kissed his dark skin. He slowly pulled his hand back, and placed it on his chest. He waited in silence, listening. A soft quiet voice whispered in his ear. 

He smiled to himself, and he had his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please take a moment of your time to sign some petitions and/or donate to a few causes! While I have only posted a few here, there are countless places to donate, sign petitions, and get educated about what is going on. Black Lives Matter. - J 
> 
> http://chng.it/9kVbZ6MsgK- Rename the Edmund Pettus Bridge
> 
> http://chng.it/mFjwwk7mTD- Make the National display of the Confederate Flag Illegal! 
> 
> http://chng.it/dVr9GG7rLc- Drop All Charges Against Incarcerated Trafficking Survivor Chrystul Kizer!
> 
> http://chng.it/76FNjj2cLn- Justice For TETE
> 
> http://chng.it/DVNNStkSvG Justice for Elijah McClain
> 
> No Justice, No Peace.


End file.
